Maximum RideTwilight Crossover
by RoseHart
Summary: When Bella attacks Fang on her second hunt, see what happends whn the world of vampires and mutants children collide.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride-Twilight Crossover

~Chapter One

Edward POV

"Just trust your instinct," I told her.

"But what if I mess up again?"

"You'll be fine, " I said, "I'm right here."

It was Bella's second time hunting. She was pretty nervous from last time when she almost went after some humans. I checked the area and there was no scent of human any where near here.

"Well here goes nothing."

She closed her eyes and then started running. Then I smelled what she was going after. I was a little confused by the smell, but it wasn't human. It wasn't not human either. It was only after I heard the screams that I realized it was too late.

Max POV

"OK guys, this looks like a good place to stop"

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyy" Gazzy complained.

"OK then, you guys stay here, set up, and look for food. Fang and I will go look for any dangers" I said leaderly.

Fang had already started walking off into the woods, when he tripped and fell on a rock, splitting his hand open. "I'll be fine," he said.

After giving my directions to the flock, I began to follow him. Soon, I heard growling, then Fang yelling and screaming. I began to run as fast as I could. When I got there, some girl was biting his hand. I ran up to kick her, but something was pulling me back.

Edward POV

When I finally got to Bella, I saw her sucking blood from some kid's hand, and I saw this girl going to attack Bella. Luckily we weren't that far from the house and I called out to Carlisle. Alice came and held the girl back, and I got Bella and ran her to the house.

Max POV

"What's going on?" Let me go!"

"OH MY GOD!" Fang kept screaming "MY HAND IS ON FIRE! MY HAND IS ON FIRE! MAX! MAX! MY HAND! HELP ME! MAX!"

"Fang!" I called out to him. The one near Fang came up to me and said "We don't have much time, but what I'm about to do is going to help your friend." He bent down and started to suck from Fang's hand. Fang was still screaming, but slowly he stopped, then he passed out.

I heard Angel sending me messages, "What's going on? Where are you?" I thought back to her "We're fine, just stay hidden"

The guy finished sucking from Fang's hand, then came up to me. "Alice you can let her go now, thank you. I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor, and I need to help your friend. Please come with me." Before I had time to answer, The one named Alice picked me up and started running toward a house, incredibly fast.

Edward POV

"It's alright Bella it's not your fault. I told you that there were no humans, and that's my fault. I can hear their thoughts, and he's going to be alright."

"But…but I shouldn't have done that."

"It's going to take a while to gain good self control. We better go, I see them coming, and he's still bleeding some."

Max POV

"What's going on?" I demanded as we walked in the door.

Your friend lost some blood, but he's going to be fine. Let's go up to my office where I can take better care of him. Then we can talk."

After we got up there I demanded, "Tell me what's going on!"

"Well your friend lost a-"

"Stop saying that! I get it. But how?"

"Well the truth is, we're vampires. My son Edward says you have a secret too." Carlisle said with curiosity.

I was a little confused how he knew this, but he trusted me with his secret. I unfurled my wings to see the shocked expression on his face.

"I see," Carlisle whispered. "We'll I better get started on your friend. He'll have to stay a while, so Alice will show you where you can stay."

"Thanks" I said. Then I walked out the door while smiling at Fang. And he gave me his famous half smile just as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2

Max POV

I woke up the next morning and checked on Fang. He was doing alright but he was still passed out. I decided that I had better go out and check on the rest of the flock. I opened the window and unfurled my wings as I jumped.

I got to the place where I had left the flock, to see Angel and Nudge pacing back and forth, and Gazzy and Iggy still asleep. When Angel saw me she ran up to me and asked about a thousand questions. "What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright? Where's Fang? Why was he screami-"

"Relax" I interrupted her, "Everything's fine. Fang was attacked, and then he passed out, and there's a doctor that's-"

"Wait, a doctor?" Iggy interrupted, "So they know…what we are?"

"Well…ya. But they have a secret too. They're vampires." I looked around to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "I'm pretty sure that we can trust them. But just incase, while Fang's getting better I want you guys to stay here. It's best that they only know about two of us than all six."

"Alright" Angle sighed, "But wait…if they're vampires, how come you're not…dead?"

"Well because they're vegetarians" I answered, "They only eat animals. They're also incredibly strong and fast, even more than we are."

"Really?" Gazzy exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"Well, from what they told me, it's the venom that changes them into a vampire. It like, improves everything. Makes them stronger, faster, and heals them from any injuries that they had before."

"Wait, so this venom…improves everything?" Iggy asked.

"Basically" I answered, "Well, I better gat back and check on Fang. We'll be back as soon as possible. And remember if anything happens, up and away." I started running through the woods as I unfurled my wings and took off.


End file.
